Robots masters et leurs états d'âme
by Kamome-hebi chan
Summary: Ici seront postés pour suivre le challenge que je me suis lancée au défi d'écrire des OS sur différents robots masters. Avant ou après la bataille, dans des moments calme ou mouvementés, de joie ou de peine, bref, de tout.
1. Iceman sur la banquise

Ici seront compilé les divers OS que j'écrirai sur les robots masters des Megaman classiques pour suivre le challenge que je me suis lancée sur Deviantart.

Celui ci est consacré à l'excursion de Iceman en antarctique (le Pôle Sud pour ceux qui ne savent pas situer), qui ne sera pas tout seul cette fois.

Lien pour l'image en rapport avec le challenge (mais pas forcément l'OS), **pensez à enlever les espaces** : titi-usaki-hebi. deviantart art/ Iceman-on- the-icefield-729716879

Disclaimer: Megaman appartient à Capcom.

* * *

Le Pôle Sud, ses grandes étendues glacées, la musique du vent froid et des vagues contre les glaciers, c'était là qu'il se sentait le mieux, dans son élément. Seul face à lui même, à étudier la survie passionnante de ses habitants organiques. Ice Man était ici définitivement à sa place, bien sûr, il était toujours heureux de voir sa famille mais ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment son amour des vastes étendues froides. Il aurait pu pleinement profiter de son séjour en antarctique si seulement, si seulement on n'avait pas décidé de rajouter deux autres robots masters, qui passaient leur temps à s'émerveiller de la moindre petite chose, pour l'aider dans sa mission…

 _« Je suis sur qu'ils seront utiles, et puis ce sera l'occasion pour eux de voir de nouvelles choses, tu sais très bien que c'est indispensable s'il veulent acquérir une bonne maîtrise de leur éléments. »_

C'était avec ces mots que le Dr Light, son créateur, l'avait convaincu de les laisser venir avec lui, ce qu'il l'avait vite regretté.

« Regardes! Regaaaaaardes!Ce sont des pingouins! »

L'autre abruti se mit à sautiller d'excitation avec lui.

« Ce sont des manchots empereurs, vous êtes sur d'avoir bien lu le guide que je vous ai donné ? »

Blizzard Man se gratta la tête d'un air gêné :

« Désolé, j'étais trop excité pour me concentrer à sa lecture. »

Ice Man souffla de désespoir, autant les transformer en glaçon et revenir les chercher plus tard, ils seraient tout aussi utiles et en plus ne lui auraient pas fait griller les circuits d'énervement. Freeze Man pris un air désolé puis se jeta sur le sol :

« Je suis désolé, je suis un très mauvais élève! »

Et le voila qui pleure à présent ! Le maître de l'expédition essaya de le calmer de son mieux, s'il se comportait comme ça tout le temps ses circuits allaient vraiment griller de fatigue mentale. Il se demandait une nouvelle fois ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ces deux énergumènes. Comme ces derniers en étaient au point de confondre des pingouins avec des manchots empereur, ce qui était inimaginable pour lui, il décida de leur expliquer brièvement les différences :

« Les pingouins vivent dans le nord et peuvent voler, ils sont plus petits, ce sont les grand pingouins qui ne pouvaient pas voler, mais c'est à présent une espèce disparue, aaaaah, malheur que cette chasse qui aurait eu raison des ces merveilleux oiseaux. »

Son regard se perdit quelques instants dans le paysage de glace, ça avait mit un coup au moral de tous, Blizzard glissa vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter et demanda :

« Et donc, quelles sont les différences avec les manchots empereurs ? »

Le concerné secoua sa tête pour chasser sa tristesse et remettre ses idées en places avant de continuer :

« Bien sûr, il existe plein de manchots, mais le manchot empereur reste le plus massif de tous, il ne peux pas voler mais est un excellent nageur, vous n'avez jamais vu avec quelle grâce il nagent et pêchent! »

Il avait le regard pétillant, son amour pour les animaux des grand froids ne connaissait aucune limite. Freeze Man était ravi de voir son _senpai_ aussi passionné par un sujet, surtout concernant leur domaine.

« Vous voyez là, les mâles bien dodus échangent leur place avec les femelles qui vont à leur tour partir pêcher et se remplir le ventre !

-Et que vont faire les messieurs en attendant ? Demanda Blizzard Man.

-Couvrir les œufs !

-Ce ne sont pas femelles qui s'en occupent normalement?

-Non Freeze, ils se répartissent la tâche, c'est bien plus intelligent que ce qu'on fait les humains pendant des siècles. »

Freeze Man était profondément touché par le fait que son _senpai_ l'ai appelé par son surnom et n'avait pas vraiment écouté la suite.

« Je vois que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, remarqua le skieur.

-On n'a jamais fini d'apprendre, acquiesça le DNL 005. »

Peut être qu'ils n'allaient pas être aussi insupportables que ça, au final.

* * *

Voilà j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, sachez que les informations sur les oiseaux traités ne sont pas inventés, je me suis renseignée sur le sujet ( j'avoue mon affection pour les oiseaux, volants ou non) et c'est chapitre plutôt triste de notre histoire dont j'ai voulu parler, après c'est très résumé, il n'y pas qu'une seule raison à la disparition des grands pingouins. A la base, je voulais vraiment que Iceman soit seul mais au final quand je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait plein d'autres robots masters spécialisés dans la glace je me suis dit qu'il pourrait être sympa que quelques uns accompagne le vétéran (et puis la manière dont Freeze voit Ice me fait marrer).

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, vous n'imaginez pas le coup de boost que ça peut donner ^^


	2. Perdu d'avance

En avance par rapport à l'image, je l'avoue, voici le deuxième one-shot qui se porte sur Flash Man ! Le précédent était plutôt calme, celui-ci contiendra plus d'action!(contiendra de l'action tout court il y a en avait pas dans le premier...)

Lien de l'image qui n'a aucun rapport avec ce one-shot pour le coup: art/The-magnificient-Flash-Man- 737076386 (enlevez les espaces)

Je tiens à remercier itamimullli/itanimulli pour ses reviews: sans son soutien je me serai probablement arrêté au premier one-shot sur Protoman, pas grand monde ne s'intéresse aux fanfictions francophones sur cette licence... J'espère que tu sera pour lire ce mot et les prochains chapitres ! Peut être un jour viendra tu aussi enrichir cette communauté ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Un à un, il voyait tous ses frères tomber, malgré son apparence innocente, Megaman s'avérait être un adversaire redoutable. Mais il n'avait néanmoins aucune chance face au redoutable Time Stopper de Flashman, c'était du moins ce donc le principal intéressé était persuadé. Patientant dans sa cage de verre, il admira la lueur renvoyé par le joyaux jaune qui lui servait de haut du crâne. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était en service, mais il avait une mission déjà toute définie : servir son créateur. La première mission était donc de détruire l'ennemi juré du Dr Wily : Rock Light, plus connu sous le nom de Megaman.

Il vérifia plusieurs fois son arme, puis reporta son attention sur l'écran, Metalman était vaincu. Celui qui était jusque là si sûr de sa victoire commença à s'inquiéter, son ennemi venait de trouver l'arme à laquelle il était vulnérable. L'alarme retentit pour annoncer l'entrée du blue bomber dans son domaine. « Avec un peu de chance, il n'arrivera pas jusqu'à moi », après tout il devait déjà bien endommagé, néanmoins Flashman ne croyait qu'à moitié à ce qu'il pensait. « Il y arrivera, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il perde maintenant. ». Il regarda anxieusement la salle, tentant de trouver un point stratégique où se placer. Son adversaire ne se trouvait plus qu'à une porte. Une voix familière adressa un message par le biais au DWN (1) de sa radio , c'était celle de Albert :

« Il arrive, je compte sur toi pour gagner. »

Ces mots étaient faux, hypocrites, le « génie du mal » autoproclamé savait lui même que ses chances de victoires étaient minimes maintenant que son ennemi avait entre les main les Metal Blades.

La porte coulissa vers le haut, Flashman se raidit et pointa son arme, déterminé à ne pas mourir et venger ses frère plus que de servir son maître. Un petit garçon vêtu d'une armure bleue sauta dans la pièce. Il ne vit pas tout de suite le robot master qui s'était dissimulé, ce dernier se propulsa pour lui assener un coup rapide et efficace qui fit mouche. Malheureusement, la seconde d'après une scie venait entailler son armure dans un bruit abominable et fendre le joyaux qu'il portait sur son front. Il devint fou de rage et les coups qu'il porta après furent sans précision, comment osait-on l'abîmer ? Il prenait attaques sur attaques alors que les siennes touchaient rarement leur cible. Il essaya d'utiliser sa capacité mais c'était trop tard, son canon était déjà trop endommagé. Il tirait encore quelque fois avant que son arme ne surchauffe et explose, laissant un trou fumant à sa place. « Je ne peux pas gagner... »Il se mit à trembler, il avait l'impression qu'un trou noir était en train d'avaler ses circuits, il avait peur, terriblement peur. Il tomba à genoux et murmura en boucle :

« Je ne veux pas mourir, je veux pas mourir... » Il était à la merci de son adversaire.

Une petite main bleue vint se poser sur le canon explosée pour copier sa capacité, il leva la tête. Megaman avait changer son arme en main et la lui tendait à présent. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de la prendre, Rock présenta un sourire désolé.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te laisser ici, tu pourrais être réparé et renvoyé au combat. »

Flashman se releva et recula, horrifié, ainsi donc, la mort était la seule issue ! Il secoua la tête et se mit à l'attaquer au corps à corps, quitte à perdre. Celui qui venait de lui tendre la main porta son blaster sur le plafond et tira deux coups. Un énorme câble tomba, ensuite il tira sur les jambes pour priver le D.W.N de la marche. Une fois à terre, il enroula le câble autour de son corps. Il dit avec un sourire amusé :

« Maintenant, tu peux venir avec moi. »

Une profonde incompréhensions se peignit sur le visage du maître du temps. La seconde d'après, une lumière bleue illumina la salle, la laissant vide.

* * *

(1): DWN= Doctor Wily Number

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié, le prochain sera en Avril (si vous voulez vous spoiler le programme tout est sur mon Deviantart), n'hésitez pas à laisser une review!


	3. Condamnés: s'échapper

Avec beaucoup de retard, je l'avoue, voici le nouveau one- Hé non! Pas un one-shot cette fois ! Je suis tellement inspirée qu'il m'est impossible de faire aussi court plutôt que de vous faire attendre je préfère la diviser pour vous la servir petit à petit. Pas mal d'action dans celle-ci, je voulais faire un truc mignon mais ça ne donnais rien alors je préfère de la bonne vielle course-poursuite (du moins pour le début je pense varier). J'ai donc l'immense joie de vous présenter la première partie de:

* * *

 **Condamnés **

Chapitre premier: s'échapper

C'était le grand jour, un soulagement pour l'humanité, un cauchemar pour les sacrifiés. Sur l'autel de la gloire Megaman allaient périr les huit némésis de la paix. C'était du moins ce qui était prévu.

La lourde porte du hangar se souleva en grinçant, laissant entrer un groupe d'hommes et de machines armées. Le robot mi-homme mi-serpent ouvrit les yeux mais tout était flou, les sons lui parvenaient distordus, il essaya de se débattre, il sentait qu'il était attaché à la diagonale, chacun de ses membres cloués, mais une décharge électrique le désactiva.

« Tu pourra essayer de te débattre autant que tu veux, tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir. » Ricana l'homme, mais Snakeman ne l'entendait déjà plus.

Les machines saisirent les planches sur lesquelles étaient attachés les robots désactivés et les portèrent jusqu'à la camionnette blindée dont la silhouette se distinguait dans l'aube du jour. La hangar de la zone scientifique était immense, le bruit des pas sur le chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur sonnaient comme le tic tac d'une montre, le DWN entendait faiblement ce compte à rebours dans son inconscience, celui qui le séparait de sa mort, mais peut-on vraiment parler de mort pour des machines ? On avait tenu à tirer toutes les connaissances possibles des robots masters avant de les mettre à la casse, après tout ces robots avaient exploré des principes jusque là inconnus. Au loin, les pâles d'un hélicoptère déchiraient l'air, le convoi était des plus précieux. On aurait pu démonter les robots sur place, mais la cruauté avait fait que leur destruction était devenue un divertissement comme les autres, tel les jeux de l'Antiquité.

Le quatre roues avait été spécialement aménagé pour ce voyage, les corps métalliques étaient entreposés les uns aux dessus des autres, comme pour un lit superposé, pour leur dernier sommeil, celui dont on ne se réveille pas. Snakeman ouvrit faiblement les yeux et tourna la tête vers la présence qu'il ressentait. Il regarda plein d'incompréhension le robot humanoïde qui se trouvait devant lui, mais ce ne regard ne lui renvoya rien d'autre, ce n'était qu'un bleu sans émotion, un visage figé cachant des fils entremêlés. Le robot master n'avait pas de compassion à attendre de cette IA, et il n'en attendit pas. Il s'attendait à une décharge, ou alors que le masque immaculé appelle des hommes afin de le replonger dans l'inactivité, mais il n'en fut rien, dans un bruit mécanique il quitta et ferma les deux portes. Le DWN reporta son regard sur les corps salement amochés de ses frères, était t-il le seul à pouvoir être conscient ? Il essaya de soulever sa tête pour s'examiner, mais son cou était attaché. Il agita ses mains, rien d'anormal à signaler, il entrouvrit la bouche pour essayer de sortir le moindre son :

« Aaaaaaaahhh... »

Il se mit à chantonner, mais fut coupé par le bruit des moteurs, il sentit que la camionnette se mettait en marche. La porte qui séparait le siège conducteur de l'arrière s'ouvrit, un militaire en sortit, armé aussi bien contre les hommes que les machines. Snakeman s'empressa de ne plus donner de signe de vie. L'homme passa lentement entre les planches, un main sur son teaser réglé à la puissance maximale, assez puissant pour neutraliser une machine aussi dangereuse qu'un robot master. Il s'arrêta devant le serpent, le regard méfiant et le regarda quelques secondes. L'immobile sentait ses forces revenir. « C'est le moment où jamais, se dit-il. » Il n'avait pas d'armes, mais il avait toujours sa force. Le militaire eu un sourire satisfait, un salaire énorme pour un travail bien simple, se disait-il. La victime se décida alors à donner un signe de vie et dégagea son bras pour frapper l'homme qui recula de plusieurs pas, le corps métallique s'ébranla tout entier et s'arracha un à un aux liens de l'enfer. Le militaire était paralysé de peur face au robot qui avait retrouvé toute sa liberté et chercha tant bien que mal son teaser qui était, sous le pied du fugitif, en miettes. Il regarda au fond les yeux de Snakeman et cru y voir de la vie, mais l'instant d'après il sombrait dans l'inconscience. Le robot plaça l'homme inconscient là ou il se trouvait une minutes plus tôt, en prenant le soin de l'attacher bien sûr. La trappe se trouvant sur la porte séparant le conducteur du reste :

« Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu du bruit! »

L'androïde s'accroupit et avança lentement vers l'avant du véhicule, inquiet, le conducteur fit l'erreur de coller sa tête à la trappe ouverte, Snakeman allongea son bras et saisit le visage hurlant. La camionnette vira violemment sur la gauche et les deux se retrouvèrent projetés, l'homme sur le siège passager et le serpent sur les corps de ses frères. Ce dernier se précipita sur le volant avant que l'humain ne puisse reprendre le contrôle, assommant celui-ci d'un coup bien placé. Bien sûr la manœuvre se fit remarquer par les autres véhicules l'entourant et le nouveau conducteur vira violemment lorsqu'il vit le petit point rouge entre ses deux yeux. La balle de sniper s'enfonça à côté de son épaule, il avait très bien compris que mieux valait ne pas tenter la chance une deuxième fois et percuta le camion ce qui le fit tomber dans la pente qui se situait à côté de la route. La seconde d'après il se baissait et prenait l'arme attachée à la ceinture de l'homme inconscient. Il ressentit une vibration très déplaisante lorsque qu'un bruit d'explosion hurla depuis le bas du vide. Il avait _tué._ Un homme, un maître, un être qui ne se répare pas avec quelques boulons, jamais, jamais aucun de ses frères n'avait fait un tel acte, ils déchiraient les robots, détruisaient les œuvres de l'Homme, les blessaient éventuellement mais _jamais_ ils n'avaient ôté la vie. Le docteur Wily était formel sur ça, il était un scientifique fou, oui, il voulait l'humanité à ses pieds, oui, mais il ne voulait pas être un criminel, il ne voulait pas de _mort._ Snakeman, dans la précipitation, pris par l'adrénaline, ou du moins un équivalent car les robots ne sécrètent pas ce genre de substance, avait dérogé à l'ultime règle, et cela lui coûta tout.

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, je posterai la suite quand je l'aurais écrite, des chapitres très court comparé à ce que je fais d'habitude (en général cinq fois plus grands) mais là c'est une petite épopée alors pas besoin de tant de mots.

Note à Itamimulli: désolé pour cette grande absence sur ce fandom, mais je suis de retour des idées plein la caboche! J'aimerai lire tes fanfictions sur wattpad mais je n'ai t'ai pas trouvée...


	4. Condamnés: accepter

Voilà, je sais que j'ai un énorme retard mais j'ai abandonné de faire dans les temps (j'étais supposée poster un one-shot tous les mois), donc tous les robots masters du défi auront leurs histoires, mais ça dépassera l'année 2018. J'ai d'autres projets bien plus conséquent sur d'autres fandoms qui me prennent tous mon temps libre...

Pour cette deuxième partie (cette histoire comportera trois à quatre chapitres maximum) j'ai eu suffisamment d'inspiration pour écrire les trois-quart d'un coup. Il faut savoir que la ville abordée dans ce chapitre existe réellement (je suis tomber sur des vidéos dessus et j'ai trouver son cas passionnant), elle se situe en Pennsylvanie. Je n'en dit pas plus et vous laisser profiter de ce chapitre !

Itallumi: Je viens de me créer un compte wattpad (c'est embêtant qu'on puisse pas regarder le site en tant qu'invitée) j'irais voir ^^.

* * *

 **Condamnés**

Chapitre second: accepter

« Nous ne savons plus quoi faire de toi maintenant, tu en es conscient ?

-Parfaitement, j'ai dérogé à la règle alors j'imagine que je ne fais plus parti du jeu.

-Tout à fait, mais ta mort ne sera pas veine, tu vas te sacrifier afin d'expier ta faute et de nous sauver la vie.

-Une offre bien généreuse... »

Il quitta la pièce, laissant celui qui avait perdu à présent seul dans le vieux bâtiment, ils n'avaient aucune chance d'être dérangés ici, plus personne ne mettait les pieds dans cette ville fantôme. Snakeman venait à peine de tous les sauver que ses propres frères l'avaient à nouveau attaché, mais le mur était fragilisé par la chaleur qui s'échappait constamment des sous-sols de la ville. Il pourrait tout simplement tirer un peu sur ses chaînes pour s'échapper mais sa loyauté le maintenait cloué au mur. Mourir pour les sauver, une fin noble, il l'acceptait, c'était toujours mieux que de plier de nouveau face à leur ennemi juré, le si fameux Blue Bomber qui ne cessait de ridiculiser le nom de Wily. Ici, ses frères seraient tranquille un bon moment, la police ne venait patrouiller que rarement dans cette zone à haut risque, devenue inhabitable à cause de l'incendie insatiable qui dévorait les sous-sols carbonés, Centralia était son nom.

Même s'il ne comptait pas quitter la pièce, sa position debout, les bras et jambes tendues ne lui permettaient pas la meilleure économie de son énergie, il tira donc lentement sur les barres qui le maintenaient cloué, elles se retiraient lentement en effritant le mur. Toutes se dégagèrent en même temps, il eu l'heureux réflexe de plier ses jambes pour se réceptionner accroupi. Ceci fait, il s'allongea sur le sol en béton et contempla les fissures pour passer le temps.

* * *

Il roulait tranquillement sur la route fissurée et colorée, sautant habilement par dessus les trous, rien à l'horizon, il était censé patrouiller mais rester caché à observer l'avait vite ennuyé. La position du soleil place son ombre en face de lui, grossière erreur que de rouler dans ce sens là. Un corps stoppe rapidement sa course, se propulsant hors des ténèbres.

« Ce n'est pas là la mission que l'on t'a confiée. »

Il est freiné d'un coup et ne manque pas de réagir violemment, par pur réflexe il lance son poing mais la cible à disparue. Son mouvement l'entraîne et il tombe à terre, les quatre fers en l'air.

« Shadow ! Tu aurais pu m'arrêter plus doucement! » Râle t-il en se relevant.

« Et toi tu aurais pu respecter les ordres. » Lui réponds sèchement le robot ninja.

« Il n'y a personne ici, à part quelques curieux de temps en temps, mais même dans ce cas je les verrais arriver à des kilomètres.

-Eux aussi te verraient à des kilomètres si tu restes sur la route. »

Topman s'avoua vaincu, il aurait encore pu argumenter mais c'était vain contre cet adversaire. Il roula jusqu'au bord de la route pour se cacher dans les broussailles. Le temps qu'il les atteigne son frère avait déjà disparu.

Il se sentit brutalement tiré en arrière, il essaya de résister mais son corps vola pour se coller à… un aimant.

« Mais quoi encore !

-Ils nous ont retrouvé, il faut qu'on parte vite d'ici.

-Déjà ? »

Magnetman démagnétisa son aimant et tous deux partirent en direction de la maison où ils avaient laissé leurs affaires. Il était temps à Snakeman de payer son erreur.

Ce dernier se releva vivement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir violemment, il se plaça à côté de l'ouverture. Quelqu'un s'approchait, les pas semblaient se diriger dans sa direction. Il était prêt à maîtriser son ennemi.

« Shadow ! Dehors avec Gemini ! Vous allez les distraire pour qu'ils ne nous trouvent pas avant qu'on soit prêt à partir ! Vous nous retrouverez dans l'église abandonnée ! Hard tu reste devant la porte en cas de pépin! Magnet et Top vous ramassez les affaires ! »

Snakeman se détendit en reconnaissant la voix de Needleman et sortit de sa cachette pour se placer dans l'encadrement de la porte, prêt à recevoir ses ordres.

« Et moi ? demanda Sparkman timidement.

Le robot qui donnait les ordres se tourna vers son interlocuteur et réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Tu déplace la camionnette jusqu'à l'église.

-D'accord chef! »

Il descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse.

« En espérant qu'il y arrive avec ses aiguilles géantes... » Se plaignit le « chef » à haute voix.

« Je pense savoir ma fonction. »

Needleman se retourna vivement.

« Tu-tu t'es détaché ? »

Le robot serpent sourit, bien sûr, il pouvait le faire et n'allait pas s'en priver.

« Il faut dire que vous n'aviez pas mit beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage. Mais bon je n'ai pas bougé d'ici de toute façon alors est-ce si grave ?

-J'imagine que non, enfin si ! Laisse tomber ce n'est pas le moment. Toi, tu vas attendre qu'on soit tous partis et les retenir le maximum de temps possible. N'oublie pas, si tu n'es pas détruit-

-Je sais, je m'autodétruis.

-C'est ça, mais n'espère pas t'en sortir vivant de toute manière, le saura faire griller tes composants à distance si tu nous trahi. »

Et il partit sans rien dire de plus. Snakeman souffla et se laissa glisser contre le mur, même si l'agitation régnait encore dans la maison, manifestant la présence de ses frères, il se sentait terriblement seul. Sa seule famille venait de l'abandonner, alors que sans lui ils ne seraient même pas ici et son seul échappatoire était la destruction. Il devait se jeter directement dans la gueule du loup.

« Je vois quelque chose au loin, grouillez-vous! » Cria Hardman depuis le rez-de-chaussé .

« On a presque fini. »Lui répondirent Top et Magnet en cœur.

Une fois tous préparés ils enfilèrent leurs sacs sur leurs dos et adressèrent un dernier regard au futur sacrifié qui les regardait depuis la rambarde de l'étage. Celui de Topman était désolé, il n'en voulait pas tellement à son frère d'avoir tué un homme, c'était pour lui un échange équitable puisqu'il avait sauvé en échange huit robots promis à une mort certaine. Mais les ordres restaient les ordres et il n'osait les contredire. Celui de Magnetman ne reflétait pas grand-chose, mais le plus blessant était celui de Needleman qui était froid comme pour dire « Allez, accomplis ton destin et paye ton erreur. »

« Dépêchez-vous! On va pas pouvoir les retenir longtemps ! »

L'appel du robot aux multiples clones qui s'agitaient encore au loin les firent revenir à la réalité et ils se hâtèrent de quitter le vieux bâtiment. Il disparurent entre les arbres en direction de l'église, la camionnette n'était plus là, signe que Hardman avait finalement réussi à la conduire, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas dans un trou, les routes étaient fendues en deux dans cette ville fantôme.

A présent complètement seul, Snakeman sauta par dessus la rambarde, il cru pendant quelques secondes qu'il allait trouer le parquet mais celui-ci se montra d'un résistance remarquable.

« Snake, retiens-les, on compte sur toi frérot ! »

Il sortit de la maison, ses frères misters ninja et gémeau qui étaient restés en avant pour retarder les forces militaires devaient à leur tour se mettre en sécurité. C'était au tour du condamné de se mettre en action. Il dégaina son blaster et lança une petite armée de reptiles de métal affamés sur les voitures. Il voyait au loin un hélicoptère, voilà qui n'allait pas faciliter ses affaires. Son attaque fut utile étant donné que les roues des véhicules furent crevées pas les dents des petits serpents. Mais le plus gros restait à faire. Des SniperJoes sortirent de l'arrière de la seule camionnette, une petite dizaine. Ils n'avaient pas pris la peine d'envoyer des humains après ce qu'avait fait Snakeman. Tant mieux, cela l'arrangeait.

* * *

Shadowman et Geminiman venaient tout juste d'arriver à l'église abandonnée.

« Très bien, tout le monde est là. Hard, les clés! »

Ce dernier les lança à Needle qui ouvrit discrètement les portes. Rien à signaler, il fit signe aux autres de le suivre et tous se dépêchèrent de monter dans le véhicule. Shadowman se plaça aux côtés du conducteur pour scruter les rétroviseurs tandis que les autres se rendirent dans la partie arrière, prêts à ouvrir la porte arrière en cas de problème. Le conducteur pressa la pédale d'accélération à fond. Prochaine destination :Wily's Castle !

* * *

Snakeman n'avait pas espéré se battre aussi bien, la moitié des robots gisaient à terre. Mais le plus dangereux venait du ciel, il avait du mal à esquiver à la fois les tirs des SniperJoes et les missiles de l'hélicoptère. Il envoya une nouvelle salve sur ses ennemis terrestres qui fit en succomber deux. Son arme ne lui permettait pas une grande portée. En quelques bonds il atteignit les corps des robots et saisit deux boucliers, un qu'il plaça dans son dos et un autre qu'il garda à la main. Cette protection bienvenue lui permit de se désintéresser des missiles et il put éliminer avec moins de difficultés les trois restants. Il se jeta à l'arrière du véhicule, il se pensait seul et à l'abri là-dedans, il avait tort. Il se retrouva confronté à un blaster bleu bien trop familier.

« Rends-toi Snakeman! »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, cette histoire me plaît de plus en plus. Je ne sais pas quand le prochain sera en ligne, sûrement quand l'inspiration me viendra.


	5. Condamnés: oublier

Voici le troisième et avant dernier chapitre de Condamné (le plus long jsuqu'à maintenant), la prochaine mise en ligne de ce recueil ne sera probablement pas le dernier chapitre mais un autre OS.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Condamnés:**

Troisième chapitre: oublier

Il avait espéré racheter son erreur de son sacrifice, il avait cru avoir la possibilité de mourir au combat plutôt que de se retrouver piégé par l'ennemi. Il s'était trompé et se trouvait à présent entre les griffes de son ennemi juré, pas seulement le sien, celui aussi de son créateur et de ses frères : Megaman.

« Rends-toi Snakeman! »

Non, il avait encore peut-être la possibilité de l'abattre, ce serait sûrement sa dernière action, les autres robots masters seraient exposés aux tirs de l'hélicoptère mais à l'abri du plus dangereux. Il se jeta sur son adversaire à corps perdu. Rock ne s'attendait pas à cette action et se trouva au dépourvu, il fut cloué sur le sol métallique du véhicule tandis que le robot renégat l'assommait de coups de poings. Un message de dégâts critique résonna dans sa tête mais il garda la tête froide et grâce à un moment d'inattention de la part du serpent humanoïde put tirer. Snakeman fut projeté hors de la camionnette, il ne prit pas le temps de se relever et envoya directement une salve de serpents sur le quatre-roues. Le Blue Bomber fut distrait par toutes les petites créatures qui rampaient furieusement vers lui. Son adversaire saisit cette occasion et fonça vers lui en zigzaguant de manière aléatoire pour éviter les tirs et en tirant lui aussi dessus non pour blesser le robot bleu, il savait pertinemment qu'il en faudrait bien plus pour le mettre à terre, mais pour détourner le blaster de lui. Lorsqu'il se trouva suffisamment proche, tandis que Megaman devait faire face à une nouvelle vague d'affamés. Il lança son poing. Ce dernier fit mouche et propulsa l'humanoïde qui s'écrasa contre la paroi du véhicule. Il se sentait sûr de sa victoire et s'apprêtait à finir son adversaire, celui-ci étant sonné par la violence du coup, quand son corps bleu changea de couleur pour opter pour du rose et du violet.

« Mais comment - ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question qu'une volée de shurikens vint se planter dans son torse et trancher en deux ses fidèles reptiles. Il avait négligé un détail : celui que Megaman les avaient déjà vaincu une fois et possédait donc leurs pouvoirs. Contre cela même le fait de changer de stratégie de combat ne suffisait pas. C'était à présent lui qui était cloué au sol, la tête remplie de messages d'alertes. Ses membres s'agitaient de manière désordonné et ses yeux étaient brouillés de pixels. Le bruit d'un hélicoptère couvrit le boucan généré par son système, il réussi un peu à rajuster sa vision le temps de reconnaître le DNL le regardant. Il sentit son corps se faire soulever et être déplacé. Mais ça ne semblait être qu'un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar, la vision floue, les bruits étouffés. Rapidement, du rouge empli sa vision et il sombra dans l'inconscient…

Le constat était plutôt amère : sept sur les huit recherchés avaient réussit à s'enfuir et le seul ayant été capturé était probablement trop endommagé. Les roboticiens doutaient de pouvoir le remettre en marche, ou seulement même de récolter les informations nécessaires. La mémoire de la machine était bloquée par un système de sécurité et trop fouiner aurait activé un processus d'auto-destruction des circuits mémoriels. Le meilleur moyen était donc de remettre le robot sur pied. Enfin non, pas complètement, juste faire en sorte que la tête soit fonctionnelle pour lui extirper les informations. Ça pouvait sembler peu complexe sur le papier, mais sur quel point faire pression ? Ceux qu'il devait protéger étaient loin des griffes du gouvernement, il avait l'air de ne plus prêter la moindre importance à son existence. C'était donc le Dr Light qui aurait la charge de l'interrogatoire. Grand roboticien et ancien ami proche de Wily, c'était encore lui qui avait le plus de clés en main pour ce genre de situation. Megaman avait voulu l'accompagner, mais on avait jugé que flanquer son ennemi juré, celui qui avait provoqué sa perte en face de l'interrogé ne serait pas vraiment bénéfique.

Le roboticien tira sa chaise et s'assit sans quitter l'interrogé du regard, il cessa de le fixer pour survoler le dossier qui se trouvait face à lui.

« Snakeman, DWL 022, accusé d'avoir trahi son devoir de machine envers l'humanité, dégâts matériels estimés à plusieurs millions. Tentative de braquage, détournement de robots-

-On le sait tous déjà ça, passez à la suite. »

Cette interruption désappointa l'homme en face de lui l'espace de quelques secondes qui se ressaisit rapidement et reprit un air sérieux sans le lâcher des yeux.

« Tu as aidé tes « frères » à s'échapper puis tu t'es livré, en quelque sorte, tu serais aussi responsable de la mort de deux hommes. Je me trompe peut-être mais j'associerais cet abandon à du regret, c'est plutôt rare qu'une machine puisse non seulement s'en prendre à un humain mais en plus ressentir de cette action des sentiments aussi… Humains.

-Je ne ressens rien par rapport à leur mort, je suis coupable d'avoir désobéit aux règles de mon créateur, et par cette erreur je n'ai plus ma place nulle part. Ni plus ni moins. »

Le Dr Light souffla, déçu, il espérait pouvoir faire de Snakeman un sujet d'étude et sûrement par la suite obtenir l'autorisation de le réhabiliter, mais les explications qu'il lui donnait ne faisait ni plus ni moins de lui qu'une machine limités par des règles. Rien de plus banal.

« Ne te sens pas tu trahis par ton créateur ?

-Absolument pas, c'est moi qui l'ai trahi. J'ai désobéi aux règles qu'il a instauré et j'ai donc subi le châtiment que je mérite. »

Il n'y avait rien à faire, le robot ne trouvait rien d'anormal à cette situation, il ne ressentait pas une once d'injustice, voire ne ressentait rien du tout. « Wily, je t'ai connu des robots plus rebelles. »Thomas se dit-il pour lui-même. Il se leva et s'adressa aux hommes de l'autre côté de la vitre.

« L'interrogation est terminée, on ne tirera rien de plus de lui. »

Sur ces mots il quitta la salle et regarda le robot se faire raccompagner dans sa cellule. Il était loin d'abandonner et avait déjà en tête une idée qui lui permettrait sûrement de retourner la machine contre son créateur. C'était une opération délicate qui lui demanderait toute son expertise mais c'était la seule solution ou bien Snakeman serait détruit sans autre forme de procès. Il prit la direction du bureau du commandant. Il se trouvait dans un camp de recherche militaire très encadré où les militaires avaient plus de pouvoir que les chercheurs, il fallait donc se montrer très persuasif et ne se lancer que dans des expériences dont l'utilité était reconnue par l'armée.

Il savait très bien que dès le moment où il avait fait cesser l'interrogatoire le processus de destruction du robot master avait été enclenché. Il marchait le plus vite qu'il pouvait, rassemblant ses arguments. Il dû quitter le bâtiment pour traverser un grand passage vitré, en dessous de celui-ci se trouvait la zone d'expérimentation, un endroit où il ne valait mieux ne pas se rendre sans tenue de protection, la passerelle que le roboticien traversait était donc séparée du reste par un sas à chacune de ses extrémités, si elle venait à s'effondrer lors d'une expérience mal maîtrisée il ne fallait pas que le reste du bâtiment soit contaminé. Une fois arrivé dans le second sas la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Il essaya de retourner en arrière, l'autre était aussi verrouillée. Un écran située, au dessus de celle-ci s'alluma. C'était le commandant, il ne semblait pas satisfait du tout. Le Dr Light déglutit, cela n'augurait rien de bon.

« J'ai entendu dû dire que vous n'aviez rien tiré de ce robot. A quoi est-ce qu'on vous paye, Dr Light ?

-Vous m'en voyez désolé mais je-

-Écoutez, après toute les emmerdes que vous nous avez apporter je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous êtes encore en liberté. Vous allez tirer des informations de ce robot d'une manière où ne autre si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous coupe les vivres. »

En effet, la plupart de ses recherches au début de sa carrière avaient été financées par les militaires et ils lui fournissaient encore aujourd'hui une bonne partie du budget de ses recherches et en plus tolérait le fait qu'un robot aussi puissant que Megaman soit une propriété privée, le scientifique ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de faire de faux pas ou il perdrait énormément. Il prit un air humble et dit :

« Justement, je venais vous demander la permission de modifier ce robot.

-De quelle manière ?

-On ne peut modifier ou supprimer ce qu'il possède déjà, mais on peut sûrement lui rajouter des valeurs.

-Comment ça ?

-Si je parviens à lui inculquer suffisamment les deux premières lois de la robotique il sera forcé d'abandonner Wily au risque d'entrer en effraction avec sa propre programmation. »

Le commandant fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir.

« Je ne connais pas grand-chose là-dessus, faites comme bon vous semble, mais je veux des résultats. »

Sur ces mots l'écran s'éteignit et les portes se déverrouillèrent. Thomas n'avait plus besoin de le voir alors il reprit la direction des laboratoires. Snakeman était sauvé, pour l'instant.

Cela ne faisait même pas dix minutes qu'on l'avait jeté dans sa cellule qu'on revenait le chercher. On lui ordonna de se relever et il fut mené par deux androïdes, il avaient un corps plus ou moins humains, aucun nez et deux fentes lumineuses en guise d'yeux, à l'autre bout du bâtiment.

« Où est-ce que vous m'emmener ? » Demanda le robot master.

Un court silence s'ensuivit puis l'un des robots tourna la tête vers lui pour lui dire avec une voix dénuée d'intonation.

« Nous ne sommes pas habilités à vous fournir cette information.

-Alors pourquoi ? »

L'autre androïde tourna sa tête avant de répondre de la même voix que son compère :

« Nous ne sommes pas habilités à vous fournir à cette informations.

-Pfff, ils n'ont pas mit beaucoup de budget dans votre modèle, se moqua le prisonnier. »

Son escorte tourna la tête vers lui et dit d'une seule voix monotone :

« Nous pouvons nous considérr comme une version plus sommaire des Sniper Joe, nous appartenons au modèle Guard Joe. Notre fonction est de surveiller les lieux auxquels nous sommes assignés. Nous ne pouvons pas vous fournir plus d'informations. »

Snakeman se tut, il ne servait à rien de poser des questions puisqu'il n'apprenait rien d'intéressant. Les couloirs se ressemblaient tous et il se demandait comment on pouvait trouver son chemin dans cet endroit, mais peut-être était là le but, que les criminels comme lui soient incapable de s'y repérer. Enfin, on l'arrêta devant une porte hermétique, le robot à sa droite s'avança et composa un code semblant très long, un petit panneau s'était levé pour empêcher ceux se trouvant autour de voir quelles touches il martelait. La porte s'ouvrit et le robot reconnut le Dr Light, la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait étant sans aucun doute un laboratoire spécialisé en robotique. Le roboticien prit un air désolé.

« Désolé Snakeman, je n'ai pas le choix, mais tu verras qu'une fois tout cela terminé tu en sera heureux. »

Il essaya de protester mais les deux robots lui saisirent chacun un bras avec une force qu'il ne leur soupçonnait pas. Il essaya de se débattre mais ses forces se trouvaient amoindries par le manque d'énergie, on le coucha de force sur le centre de la table et il y fut solidement attaché. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant d'être désactivé fut le visage du scientifique.

TÉLÉCHARGEMENT DES DONNÉES TERMINÉ, MISE EN ROUTE DU SYSTÈME ENCLENCHÉE.

« DWL 022, déclare ton identité.

-DWL 022. Nom générique : Snakeman. Fonction : arrêter le criminel Albert Wily et ceux qui accomplissent des actes criminels en son nom.

-Il est prêt. »

Sur ces mots, le Dr Light quitta la salle, soulagé, il devait annoncer sa réussite.


End file.
